


Memory of Your Kiss

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - shakespeare prompt challenge [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Femslash, Mass Effect 3, Memories, POV Female Character, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: While preparing to take back Earth, Shepard keeps the memory of her last night with Liara close.





	Memory of Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. To die upon a kiss - Othello

"Right now there's no place I'd rather be," Shepard had said, and it had been true. Even as she pulled on her armor and needlessly adjusted the scope on pistol, she was remembering the feel of Liara's lips on hers. As she rode the elevator down she closed her eyes, remembering the slide of skin against skin, the feeling of Liara's hand gripping her thigh, her soft, contented sigh.

If she had to die to take back Earth, to end the Reapers here and now, their last night together, that last kiss, was a good memory to take with her.


End file.
